Begin Again
by AndSoForeverAfter
Summary: Everything in Townsville is good. Too good. The teenaged powerpuff girls have found themselves being forced to accept the boring fate of a normal life. That is, until the little red and white phone rings for the first time in eight years.
1. Chapter 1

"Thus, the powerpuff-"

"Look! There's me!"

"We know Bubbles, we see it."

"-dedicated their lives to-"

"How cool were we?"

"-the forces of evil!"

Bubbles giggled as the camera focused on her. Blonde curly pigtails bounced around her six year old face as she twirled around, her tiny Mary Jane clad foot going straight for a dummies face.

She remembered the day well. Despite all the film crews best attempts, none of the footage they took of actual battles ever worked. So instead, they had them set up in an old dojo, which was later destroyed...

And it was great.

"Those were the days..." Buttercup said lazily. She fell against the arm of the couch and watched herself throw punches, and whatever else she could get her hands on. Everything his the wall and shattered like it were glass.

Blossom smiled. "Weren't they ever?"

"Why can't we go back?" Bubbles asked.

Ten years had passed since that documentary aired. Another eight had passed since anything had happened to Townsville. No attacks, no incidents, not even any emergency pickle calls from the major. The hot line had stopped ringing, the citizens of Townsville were starting to forget everything about their pint sized saviors.

"Because life sucks sometimes." the leader said with a shrug.

The professor sighed as he walked into the living room and saw the familiar movie playing on the flat screen TV. "Girls, you arent watching that again, are you?"

The three looked away sheepishly.

"You need to get out of this house again." he admitted. He slid the remote out from under Bubbles's limp hand and shut off the tv. "Really, it's been months since you girls have done anything."

Blossom jumped up. "He's right!"

"We've done stuff!" Bubbles said defensively, "I had three dance classes in the last week!"

Crossing her arms, Blossom asked "And your last competition or pageant was when?"

Under her breath the blond muttered, "Three months ago."

Buttercup didn't need to defend herself. A new boxing club opened up two blocks down from the Utonium house, and despite being told not to go, she and Mitch had no doubt gone every spare moment. She instead made herself more comfortable on the cushion, and hid the fading bruises from the morning's brawl.

"It's been too long. I've decided that it's time for a change," he announced, "It's time for you girls to start to accept normal lives, and that means being around your peers, your old classmates, in public school."

The three gasped in horror. "Public school!"

"But Professor! What if we need to go save Townsville in the middle of class? Tats why we we're home schooled in the first place!" Bubbles cried. She pinched her arms and forced tears out of her eyes.

"No buts Bubbles, you're going. It'll be good for you. To finally get out, and be teenage girls. Now go get dressed, you have to tour the school in an hour."

It was at moment the girls felt the very last benefits of being powerpuffs slip away. Life would never be the same. Not unless the made it change again,


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I never got a chance to put a disclaimer or a message before the first chapter, so I'm putting one now:)**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long, and yet isn't as long as I'd like for the chapters to be, but I assure the next few chapters will be muc more worthwhile! I've already started and hope to have the next one or two up within a few days.**

**Oh, and what do you think might happen? I'm always a little curious of what people might think at the very beginning of a story, so feel free to tell me now before you find out!**

**I don't own any of this except the plot and such, but I think you all know this, since I'm just a girl in school, not an awesome creative genius:)**

Bubbles smiled to herself as she sat at her vanity.

Maybe public school won't be so bad, she thought to herself, maybe, it might even be good.

"Do you think anyone remembers us?" she asked as she tied her blonde hair into pigtails. At 16 years old, she still found a strange comfort in having the waist length curls in pigtails on each side of her head.

"I don't know." Blossom mumbled absentmindedly. Clasped in her hands was an old Pokey Oaks yearbook. She'd opened it to a page of the entire class. Back then, everyone was short, all the girls wore scrunchies and all the boys played Pokemon. So were the carefree days of Kindergarden.

While she'd forgotten several names, many kids were as recognizable as her sisters. Like little Mattie Carrolle, a tiny brunette who'd accidentally set her table on fire when playing with a magnifying glass. Or Mitch Mitchelson, Buttercup's longtime best friend. He still retained the tough guy act as he'd grown up, and yet he still didn't seem like the little boy she'd known.

A familiar redhead stood in the center of the back row, bright red balls of hair on each side of a golden tiara.

"Princess doesn't. She's in my dance classes, all four of them," Bubbles giggled, "She hates me, but then again, she hates everyone that gets a solo. I hate to say it, but there are people that are even worse ballerina than Buttercup, and princess is one of them."

"Can't believe she forgot us after all those years of hating us so much." Buttercup said. She still seemed absent minded, like she weren't really all there.

"Maybe she grew up and moved on from wanting to be a powerpuff. Hey, maybe she even grew up and started acting like a real human being!" Blossom said optimistically.

With next to no enthusiasm "She tried to bride my dance teacher into choreographing her an entire show with us as the background."

"Well maybe something's just wont ever change."

"Nope. Never ever."

The three took turns using the walk in closet as a changing room, and exchanged memories as they flipped through the yearbook and a series of old scrapbooks. Glitter fell from the pages onto Blossoms bed like snowflakes as the turned each page. Newspaper clippings of their adventures filled the pages, like stopping Mojo in his tracks, bringing Him's plans to an untimely end, and keeping Fuzzy Lumpkins on his own property. Only his property.

"Remember these guys?" Bubbles asked. She held up a picture of three kindergarten aged boys dressed in red, blue, green and black.

"The rowdyruff boys, or somethin' like that, right?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom shrugged. "Something like that. Wonder what happened to everyone from back in the day."

"Maybe they moved away," the blonde suggested, "lots of people move, who says our old baddies weren't just like that. Mojo might have find a new volcano to live in, maybe there's a bigger forest that Fuzzy liked more."

"I dunno, we would have heard something, they would have done something to bring attention to themselves. It's not like anyone we've ever saved Townsville from has been know for being subtle."

"Maybe we'll find out what happened when we go back to school?"

"Maybe we'll find out why everything is different." Buttercup mumbled.

"Is that way you're so quiet?"

"Maybe."


End file.
